Mahisari
Basic Information Name: Mahisari Concept: Joybringer Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Google talk: doonesbury@gmail.com Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: Bring joy and hope to those who despair the most Exalt Type: Sidereal Caste: Serenity Faction: Gold Age: 42 Anima: A vibrant blue light History Mahi was the youngest daughter of a rich patrician family in the Imperial city. She enjoyed the greatest luxury and decadence known to mortals anywhere. She attended primary school on almost equal footing with the scions of the Great Houses and it was there that she bloomed. She had always been a pretty girl, but even before she entered her teens it was clear that she would turn into a very beautiful woman. With budding femininity came the attention of the other sex, not least that of the dashingly handsome and freshly exalted seniors. She was enamored by the glamor and splendor that comes with the company of exalts, so much in fact, that she never stopped to see that she was being taken advantage of. It took her a few months and a lot of tears to realize that no dragonblood would ever see her as any more than a pretty little thing suited for dull week's entertainment. But when you know a game, you can play it too, and soon she was giving as well as she got. But before she was done, school ended and she was back in her dull, unglamorous, patrician family. She was restless at first, oh, there were still parties, and they were still glamorous, but now there were real women around. She was no longer the center of attention, she was no longer special. And from there it only went downhill. Her brothers were with the Legions, when she was a child she thought it wonderfully fantastic, travelling the world, protecting the great Scarlet Empire. But when Lenath and then Artreas came home on a shield, that too lost its splendor. Mahi was young and the young are too full of life to give into depression, but not so her parents. To the outside world, they kept up appearances, but on the inside, those appearances were torn to shreds. It tore her heart to pieces, seeing them like that, and she put all her being into cheering them. She played the harp for her mother, each note reminding her that the world was still full of wonder. She walked through the forests with her father, talking about all the little things, the magic of leaf and stream and that there was still beauty to be found. It took a long time, longer than anything else she had done in her short life, but she nursed hope back into them. And how did her parents repay her? They found her a husband. He was not exactly a young girls dream, he was far older than her, almost as old as her father in fact, he dressed shabbily, he didn't hold a position of any importance, but one thing compensated for all that. He was dragonblooded. Mahi's family of course paid for the wedding, after all, they were joining the great house Nellens, a privilege only a few mortals dared dream about. The evening before her wedding, an old man and a young woman came to her family's estate. No one had ever seen them before, but they claimed to be long lost friends, and they brought such marvelous gifts. She spent the evening talking to the two, about her hopes and fears, joys and sorrows, all her life came pouring out of her, and they listened, asked and told of their own lives. Evening turned to night and night turned to early morning, and in the light of first rays of the Unconquered Sun, she was taken from her home as in a daze and brought to Heaven. She was told that her family was taken care of, and that she would have time to see them later, but for the moment she was their guest. And to be a guest in Yu-Shan was glamorous beyond her wildest dreams. Every night was a party, and the people were more wondrous, more kind and far more beautiful than any in the Imperial city. A week after her arrival, the old man who had brought her there died and the day after that, she Exalted as a Chosen of Venus, and the celebration party completely blew her mind. Lytek took her under his wing and groomed her. When the Abyssals appeared, he had her investigate them on a more personal level. Conventions The Convention of Air The Convention on Deathlords The Convention on Essence Wielders The Sub-Convention on Demons Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Secondary) Strength 2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 5 7 Manipulation 1 3 Appearance 6 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities JOURNEYS Resistance 1 Ride Sail 1 Survival Thrown 1 SERENITY Craft (Air) 1 Dodge 5 Linguistics 3 Performance 5 (Solo Performances +3) ''' '''Socialize 5 BATTLES Archery Athletics 1 Melee Presence 5 War SECRETS Investigation 1 Larceny 1 Lore 3 Occult 2 Stealth 1 ENDINGS Awareness 3 Bureaucracy 3 Integrity 1 Martial Arts 5 (Unarmoured +3) Medicine 2 Languages Native Language: High Realm Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Riverspeak Language 3: Skytongue Language 4: Language 5: Backgrounds Acquaintances: 2 Ally: 1 Artifact: 3 (Sash) Artifact: 2 (Starmetal Hearthstone Bracers) Backing (Gold Faction): 3 Celestial Manse: 3 (Gem of Grace) Mentor: 3 (Lytek) Salary: 3 Sifu: 2 Sifu Syran Yorel, Chosen of Secrets Syran is one of the more notorious sifus in the gold faction. He cares little for faction politics, but neither does he hide his disdain for what he considers the cowardice of the Usurpation. His notoriety comes from his training methods, he often sends his students on several long and seemingly pointless quests before teaching them a new charm, for instance; he has never taught a form charm to a student who was unable to bring him 13 tail hairs from 13 different celestial lions. **Violet Bier of Sorrows Style (Alternate version) **Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Style (Suggested changes) ***Prismatic Arrangement of Creation Style (Alternate version) Mertis and Flaws *Legendary Appearence (+3) *Luck 3 (+1) *Dark Secret 5 (-5) *Vice, Sex (-1) Artifacts Spiderweb Dancer's Sash Rating: 3 Attunement Cost: 5 *This sash is made from the silk of pattern spiders and seems to move slightly on its own when draped around the wearer's shoulders. When worn, it enhances the wearer's beauty, increasing the maximum penalty to other's MDV and bonus to her own from having a higher Apperance to +/-6. *Furthermore the sash is inscribed with the scriptures of Lover and Maiden, the Hunted Maiden, the Bride, the Dancer and the Whore. It can be used as a Prayer Strip instead of a conventional one bearing one of the mentioned scriptures, however using it with Wanting and Feating Prayer will still cause it to be lost. Also, it adds half the wearer's essence rounded up to any dice pool taken as part of the activation of a charm in the House of Serenity. *The sash can be mentally directed to stretch out and touch anyone close to the wearer, allowing her to ignore the penalties to blindness when trying to strike someone next to her. Manses Eyrie of the Sun * Solar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Gem of Grace (Ex2 384) ** This Solar hearthstone is a cloudy white sphere. Its possessor evokes mild feelings of awe and respect in others, even other Exalted. The gem adds two dice to Charisma and Manipulation rolls provided the affected being can see the bearer. ** Set in Starmetal Hearthstone Bracers * Powers ** Rainbow Tabernacle ** Veil of Shadows ** Magical Conveniences *Description ** This five-faced pyramid extends more than 30 yards into the air, and provides a beautiful view of the surrounding townhouses and streets. It lies to the far west of Yu-Shan, just north of the Quay of Twilight right where two canals cross eachother. Its interior consists of two floors below ground and eight above, the ground floor kept high to accomodate a high-lofted ball room and the roof to a glass-garden. Above every two levels is a terrace a few yards wide. The exterior walls are made from reflective yellow bricks that seem to shine far more golden than anything made from stone or clay has a right to, they are traced with minute essence patterns that are just visible with the naked eye, but seem to shift and change when observed too closely. The interior walls are primarily made from white marble traced with similar patterns in emerald, sapphire and adamant, but these lines are clearly visible. Charms Dodge Charms *Absence / 2m / Sid; 143 **Duck Fate / 10m / Sid; 143 Performance Charms *Faultless Ceremony / 1m / Sid; 146 *Perfection in Life / 5m / Sid; 147 **Song of Spirit Persuasion / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 148 **Defense of Shining Joy / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 147 ***Ice and Fire Binding / 10m / Sid; 148 ****Harmonic Completion / 16m, 1wp / Sid; 148 Investigation Charms *Efficient Secretary Technique / 2m / Sid; 162 Lore Charms *Methodology of Secrets / 5m / Sid; 166 Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Style *Demure Carp Feint / 4m / SotM; 88 *Pearlescent Filigree Defense / 1m per 1L/2B soak / SotM; 88 *Lethal Paper Fan Attack / 3m / SotM; 88 **Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Form / 5m / SotM; 89 ***Flurry of August Leaves Concentration / 2m per weapon / SotM; 89 ****Fragrant Petal Fascination Kata / 10m, 1wp / SotM; 90 ***Resplendent Sash Grapple Technique / 3m/action / SotM; 89 ***Vindictive Concubine's Pillow Book Understanding / 3m / SotM; 90 *****Invoking the Chimera's Coils / 15m, 1wp + 1wp / SotM; 90 Prismatic Arrangement of Creation Style *Deadly Starmetal Offensive / 5m / SotM; 134 Charm Details Invoking the Chimera's Coils *45 mph = 22 yards/tick *The +3 damage from fins stack with Deadly Starmetal Offensive. *When invoking Harmonic Completion, she's blind to Creation, but can still see into the dream world, and is thus still immune to surprise and can't be lied to. *It provides 6L/12B additional armour. Counts as armour w.r.t Piercing attacks, but provides no Aggravated soak. Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 7/7 Virtues Compassion 4/4 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 2/2 Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 Joybringers' Flawed Fate Joybringers' Flawed Fates lead them to advocate, seek or cause moments of extreme happiness in their own and others' lives. At the Great Convocation, some backed the Usurpation because of the joy it would bring the Dragon-Blooded, the moments of intense relief when a mortal escaped certain death or the frisson of their peers. Some actually believed the Usurpation would make Creation a happier and healthier place. Paradox 0/10 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 9 11/14/16 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up (5+5+0+4+3+5)/2 +5 = 9 11/14/16 Parry DV 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+5+3+2)/2 = 8 Mental Dodge DV 6 11 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. (7+1+4)/2 +5 = 6 11 Mental Parry DV 7 8 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (5+2+5+3)/2 = 7 8 Soak Bashing Soak 2 (2) (8) Lethal Soak 1 (1) (4) Aggravated Soak 0 (0) Health 7/7 -0 [ ] -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 4 Personal 15/15 Peripheral 32/32 (41) Committed 5+4 Astrology Colleges *'The Ewer 4' *'The Lovers 1' *'The Musician 1' *'The Peacock 1' *The Quiver 1 *The Spear 1 *The Key 1 Destinies *Routine, but with time to prepare **Prayer Roll: 13 (base) + 3 (extended prayer) + 3 (Countersignatory) + 4 sux (Lesser Sign of Venus) die is a success (Harmonic Completion) **Effect Roll: 4 (ess) + x (college) + 4 (extra prayer roll sux/4) + 1 (Horoscope) + 3 (ritual behaviour) + 3 (Special Specialty) ***8 effect points for Lovers, Musician, Peacock, Quiver, Spear or Key. 9-10 effect points for Ewer Carried Resplendant Destinies Torquise Lotus *The Lovers *The daughter of a Cloud Person (RoGD 93) and a Peleps explorer who set out to find the Elemental Pole of Water, but never returned. She was trained as a courtesan in the Realm, but has also worked for the Guild in Nexus. There is a rumour that she managed to seduce Lytek, despite that god's very asexual reputation. *Duration: 20 years (Established in 760) *Endurance: 2 Kind Twig *The Ewer *A helpful wandering monk. Primarily a source of Resplendencies *Duration: One month *Endurance: 7 Azure Quill *The Key *Frequent guest lecturer in the Scriptorium of the Northern Sky. Resplendencies are used to summon the Calibration Gate. *Duration: One Season *Endurance: 5 Heavenly Dream *The Spear *The daughter of Torquise Lotus and Lytek, she is a skilled martial artist and a sifu of the Dreaming Pearl Courtesan style. *Duration: 20 years (Established in 764) *Endurance: 2 Other Information Intimacies *Dragon-Blooded (Negative) *Lytek (Positive) *Yu-Shan (Positive) *Sad people (Positive) Passive Training Manipulation 2 Experience 0/0 Bonus Point Expenditure 23 2 Performance 5 2 Martial Arts 5 2 Dodge 5 1½ Performance (Solo Performances +3) 1½ Martial Arts (Unarmoured +3) 2 Presence 5 2 Socialize 5 10 Essence 4 Category:Exalted